


make a lil' room, let me get next to ya

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't @ Me, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, and i've seen the fics you posted there were already gyu porn while he was a minor, but i didn't hate the dialogue so i kept it, dont cancel me beomgyu is now of age, except that they confess while almost fucking, gyu is me irl (that being a whiny sub), i dont know either, no beta we die like men, not that you can @ me anyway i'm hiding as anonymous, proofreading this made me realize they talk a lot, sighs. i want a bf, soobin is a tease but a soft tease, summary is part of the fic because i lack creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: and soobin, who was previously just watching the younger by his side, helping him with some class he had taken the year prior, was now on top of him, almost fully on control of beomgyu and with nothing but his dongsaeng in mind.while him?he loved it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	make a lil' room, let me get next to ya

**Author's Note:**

> title from the furry song. purr purr it's-a me writing non-yeonjun fic for once, but HEY i wrote two yeonjun ships in less than a week. which was still this week. i'm allowed to go off brand for once especially since i'm delivering so much txt these days and i sTILL HAVE more in mind. stay tuned dear moas
> 
> 🎨

“hnng-- ah, hyung, _wait_ \--”

beomgyu wasn’t sure how things had reached that point. but, having soobin on top of himself, kissing his neck sweetly… he couldn’t find himself complaining much about it, as long as it was not another of his fantasies. as long as it was real. 

“hmm?”, the older hummed after a while, lips no longer in contact of his bare skin, staring down at his dongsaeng with concern. “do you want to stop?”

he bit the inside of his cheeks, looking upwards and making eye contact with soobin. he looked so calm and a bit smug too, probably enjoying how gone the younger had gone by a few kisses. but the sweet soobin was still there, not wanting to cross any lines. 

okay, he had to admit it hadn’t been just _a few_ kisses. it had been, at first, just a small peck on the other’s nose, something that beomgyu himself had initiated. he couldn’t help it when the other was so close and so goddamn attractive. soobin must have cast a spell on him which made him captivated, and without much thought, he moved to make the distance between them shorter and shorter until he gave him a small kiss. but since his hyung didn’t show any negative reaction at that - much the opposite, he had given him an encouragement _smile_ \- he considered that kissing choi soobin was okay. so he did it again, and again, and countless more times. the small, experimental kisses had become more intense, they got bolder in only a few minutes and the room was much hotter than before. 

and soobin, who was previously just watching the younger by his side, helping him with some class he had taken the year prior, was now on top of him, almost fully on control of beomgyu and with nothing but his dongsaeng in mind. 

while him? _he loved it._

“we can always stop if you want to”, the brunet spoke again, waking him from his overthinking. 

“no, it’s okay, it’s just”, he turned his head, laughing alone. “we should be studying.”

that made soobin laugh too. “are you trading your hyung to study? beomgyu-yah, weren’t you the troublemaker?”

“and weren’t you mister always-go-by-the-rules?”, he refuted, but it wasn’t like he really wanted to study. he really wanted to make out with the older, he’s wanted it for months now but, somehow, he was worried, restraining himself. as if this moment would be too good to be true, or that maybe he didn’t like the blond the same way. 

he was afraid, but he also didn’t want to let go. beomgyu still had one of his hands on the older’s hip, stopping him to go too far, while the other was holding the back of his neck and his reddish lips still hungry for soobin’s. 

“i like following some rules”, he agreed after a while, moving lower to whisper on the other’s ear. “but you taught me that some of them are meant to be broken.” 

a shiver travelled through beomgyu’s body and he couldn’t help but moan. the hand that was on soobin’s neck pulled him closer as he hid his face on his shoulder in embarrassment. “hyung, you can’t just say things like that!”

“you don’t like being teased? sorry, sorry”, he said but he was still laughing. 

“you’re so cruel, hyung”, he whined impatiently. “less talking and more action.”

the older’s response was him moving his hip a bit, grinding down on beomgyu’s crotch. he left a lewd moan again, head rolling backwards. soobin didn’t take his time before attacking his exposed neck a second time. 

“fuck, hyung, that was so good. do it again.”

his hyung giggled at that, the cold air hitting his neck, but still did as told. the younger fisted the other’s dark head and moved his own hip upwards, which caught soobin off guard. “shit, beomgyu-yah, you’re so hot.”

“are you really--ah, fuck, in place to say that?”, he asked back. “have you seen yourself? fuck.”

the older laughed at that. “you flatter me.”

“i’m serious though. you’re so fucking hot, i’ve wanted you to bend me down for months now.”

soobin stopped giving his attention to the blond’s neck again, staring down at him. “have you, really? you’ve thought of me before?”

he gulped down. “y-- yeah”, he started shyly, but the way the taller looked at him, amused by his words, he kept going. “it’s hard not to, when you’re so damn attractive and tall as fuck. i wanted to climb you and ride you and let you do whatever you’d like too. fuck, hyung, i’ve jerked off to you way too many times.”

“wow”, he said after a while. “that’s good to know, i guess”

“that-- that’s not all though”, he was quick to correct himself. “i don’t _only_ think about fucking when i see you though, okay, hyung? i’m not like-- fuck, i shouldn’t have told you that. it’s not like i only sexualize you--”

“beomgyu--”

“i’m so sorry, hyung, it’s whatever. pretend that you didn’t hear that and--”

"choi beomgyu", the older said in a low tone that made him freeze on his place. not that he could move much anyway. “do you like me? or do you just find me hot?”

“that’s--”, his cheeks began to burn. “h-- hyung! how can you ask that--”

“because i too think you’re extremely fucking hot and would love to go down on you in many ways”, soobin admitted. “but i would also love to take you out on cute dates and take cute selfies and make everyone envy what we have. but either way, if you just wanna fuck, i understand.”

the blond was at loss of words. “uhm. really?”

“yeah. it’s university, i know many people who just wanna have fun--”

“not what i meant!”, he exclaimed. “do you really wanna go out on dates with me? as a couple?”

soobin, for the first time in the entire night, seemed shy at that. “yes, choi beomgyu. i like you, and would love to go out with you.”

those words made him smile. “then i would love that too”, he started laughing. "oh my god, hyung. you have no idea how much i like you. but, _fuck_ , i’m so turned on right now and if you don’t fucking kiss me or do something--”

he didn’t even have time to continue and the dark haired moved downwards, locking their lips together. it was, somehow, both delicate and desperate at the same time. soobin was nice and slow, but beomgyu was in a hurry. both of the younger’s hands pulled him closer and closer, as if one centimetre less of physical contact would kill him, but he wasn’t the one in control. as much as he was hungry for more, his hyung would silently demand patience from him. 

it made the blond both frustrated and excited, so he rolled along. instead, he proceeded to try to find the other’s zipper, hands moving fast to remove the older’s pants. 

“gyu-yah”, soobin said in a moan. “what are you doing?”

"taking it off. you can’t fuck me clothed.”

"how eager”, he whispered on his ear, licking on the lobe. "we’re still on the floor, can’t you be more patient?”

“no, hyung, when i was patient it was me keeping my crush to myself because there was no way you’d like me back”, he said in a single breath. “now you’re going to fuck me on the floor.”

“calm down, baby boy”, the order said calmly and the pet name made the shorter stop his movements. _fuck_. he had really liked the sound of that. “let’s go slower, okay?”

“slower than _this_?”, he raised a brow. “what for?”

“just trust your hyung”, he whispered again, one of his hand moving lower. “you can do that, right? you can be a good boy for hyung, right? i’ll make you feel good.”

beomgyu felt dizzy at his words, so he nodded instead of replying. he allowed soobin to touch his torso, one hand now under his shirt and teasing with his nails. he hissed at that but didn’t say anything, curious to what he’d do. soobin liked that, smiling proudly to himself as he moved down on the younger. “hyung, ah hyung, please--”

the older kept going as beomgyu kept encouraging him, his hand leaving his torso and moving towards his pant’s waist. “i’m gonna take it off, okay?”

“fucking finally”, he hissed low, earning a laugher from the older. it didn’t take long until he felt his legs cold, as well as the air around his fully hardened dick. it was a bit uncomfortable, but soon the older’s hands were wrapped around it, pumping it up and down. “oh, yes, hyung, keep doing that, oh shit--”

“i haven’t been doing much and you’re already this much of a mess?”

“hyung, your existence is too much, just shut up and fucking--”, he left a cry before finishing his sentence, the older grabbing his cock a bit harder. “hy _u~ng_!”

“shhh, patience, baby”, it was the last thing soobin told him before he rutted experimentally on the blond’s thigh, their bulges touching. it felt different but nothing that beomgyu hated. he wasn’t a virgin, like soobin had said, university students liked to have fun and he was not any different from them. but he’d never have someone naked on top of him, grinding next to his dick and stroking them both.

it was good, _so damn_ good, and he could only moan loudly.

“enjoying it?”, the older asked in between panting. 

“so much, hyung, fuck”, he moaned. “don’t stop, please, just-- ah--”

“you’re so fucking pretty like this, beomgyu-yah”, soobin admitted. “if i knew that i would-- _ah_ , fuck, i would have made a move earlier.”

“shhh, it’s fine. there’s always next time, you can-- ah, you can fuck me next time.”

“next time”, he echoed. “but first i want a date.”

“make me cum first, then we talk”, he said hurriedly, hips moving impatiently to the other’s rhythm, hoping to reach his climax soon. the one in top decided to stop talking too, kissing his collarbone and neck as they kept moving and moaning. he was sure that soobin could feel how near he was, how his smaller shape shook under him, how his movements become less regular, how his breath was uneven and his moans neverending. but he was in no place to care about it, his mind was blank and he could just keep waiting to get his release.

“hyung’s gonna come soon”, he warned in a rushed voice. beomgyu would have answered but he was too overwhelmed to do so, simply stuttering what could be understood as _me too_.

he wasn’t sure who had come first, too euphoric about his own orgasm, but regardless if the other’s came before or after, it hadn’t been too far from his own. once his mind returned to his room, soobin already had his breath calmer as he laid beside him, cuddling the blond.

“hey, you’re alive?”

“barely”, he laughed at his own reply. “hyung, you’re so fucking amazing.”

“i’ve heard it before”, his hyung teased. “sorry that we’re on your cold floor though. and that we didn’t study at all.”

“you really thought i cared about the studies?”, beomgyu turned to stare at him. “and i was willing to let you fuck me on the floor. it’s fine. i’m just cold though.”

at that, he was held tighter. “better?”

“…yeah”, he admitted. “but it would also be better for us to properly get up. i still owe you a date, don’t i?”

“oh god”, soobin’s cheek got redder at that.

“what?”

“nothing, just”, he coughed. “it’s just that… i’m usually a lot more submissive.”

he blinked at those words. “ _oh_.”

“yeah. that was a bit of a shock for me, to be honest”, the taller looked away. “but seeing you so obedient was such a turn on, and your reactions too, i couldn’t not say those things--”

“hyung! i get it! let’s drop it.”

he turned to stare at the blond again but then nodded. “well, we should get cleaned up. and then we can get to that date you now owe me, apparently.”

“can’t we just stay home and cuddle instead? i’m feeling lazy now and there is always a next time. no studying too, we can do that later as well. or not at all.”

soobin rolled his eyes. “fine. we’re still getting cleaned up, though.”

“if i’m getting my cuddles from my new boyfriend, it’s fine by me”, beomgyu smiled at him.

his smile was returned by another one, as well as a pair of dimples. “sure then, _boyfriend_.”


End file.
